risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloire
Bloire is an insane member of "Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force" who uses explosives to both distract and attack his enemies, as well as playing the drums in the band. He is a minor antagonist in the Discie-Disco arc. Appearance Bloire wears torn jeans and a torn hoodie during the Adventure Across the Universe arc, and in the Discie-Disco arc he replaces the hoodie with a torn t-shirt of his band. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and looks pale, and also has cuts all down his arms and legs, and one on his left cheek. He also wears three rings on his left hand, one of which is gold and has a skull on, the second is silver and has the same skull on, and the third is an engagement ring, yet it is unknown to who he is engaged or if it is even is regarded as an engagement ring in his culture. Personality Bloire loves explosives such as bombs, fireworks or rocket-launchers, and is often described as insane. When the head of F4CT0RY_51 read out the crimes Bloire had committed, they were:not changing clothes, killing three guards, mutilating one of the guards, cooking and eating another of the guards, stealing a gun and attacking more people, destroying security cameras and causing large explosions, showing that he is both a cannibal and extremely violent. Bloire is often dumbfounded or confused by simple things, and will comically faint when something unexpected happened, only to get back up moments later. He also treats his sub-machine gun as his child, and will manically laugh when shooting at people with it. Tona often notes that Bloire is 'hilarious' and is majorly impressed by his actions. Bloire often shows modesty to statements like these however, but when people say them to him, he will giggle and jump from foot to foot while staring at them. Relationships Allies Gittarra Gittarra, like Tona, finds Bloire amusing, but is constantly getting annoyed at him for his actions. Bloire and Gittara frequently argue about morals and what morals a group of mercenaries/band should have, but Gittarra believes Bloire is trustworthy and thinks of his insane attitude as a mental barrier that makes Bloire stronger than everyone else. Dechae Dechae and Bloire have very contrasting personalities; the calm, calculated personality of Dechae and the crazy, explosive-obsessed personality of Bloire often cause fights between them. They also both use explosions as weapons (with Dechae hacking things to make them explode, while Bloire just plain likes explosions), which often causes their arguments. Bloire and Dechae do sometimes work together, but it has yet to be seen whether or not they actually care for one another. Jerredah Jerredah prefers to stay out of Bloire's way, and thinks of him as mentally unstable, quite unlike Gittarra's beliefs. Bloire, however, often offers that they play cricket together, with bombs and Jerredah's sword. Jerredah believes that soon Bloire will blow just like one of his bombs, and the band will be in ruin while the psychopath runs free. Tona Gondilie Tona finds Bloire amusing and thinks that he reminds him of himself. Bloire was the fourth member of Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force, and knows less of him than Gittarra and Dechae, yet still talks to him frequently. They both share the same arsonist-type personality, and it makes them often work together to cause large explosions. When Tona returned to Discie-Disco, Bloire treated Tona like his boss and would obey his every command, though they still worked together to cause some large explosions to escape from Discie-Disco.